


Skype Sex.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, Skype Sex, Toys, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	Skype Sex.

"Now, shove it all the way up your ass. And spread your legs more, I want to see everything." Haruka placed his legs on top of the table and spread them wide, exposing his clenching hole. He moaned softly as he pushed the vibrator inside him, body jerking when it suddenly brushed over his prostate. He looked at the computer screen and saw Rin smirking at him.

"Turn it on full power and don’t cum till I say so." Rin said so authoratively that it sent good shivers up Haruka’s spine to the tip of his dick. He reached down and flipped the switch on, letting out a loud moan as he felt the vibrator buzzing deep inside his ass and sending vibrations to his prostate. "Pinch and fondle your nipples while only rubbing the tip of your dripping cock."

Rin chuckled to himself as he watched how his cute, little husband was being so obedient for him. They had been married for almost 5 years now, so naturally, Rin knew everything about Haruka, including all his weak spots and secret kinks. He had to leave for two weeks overseas for work so he made sure to skype with Haruka each day. But he decided to spice things up a little today.

Haruka shivered as he grasped tightly on his dick and used his thumb to harshly rub the tip and spread the pre-cum everywhere. He brought the other hand up and began twisting and pinching his left nipple. “Such a good boy for me. Feels good, right?” Haruka’s legs were already going weak as he nodded and hung his mouth open to let out pants and moans.

"Fuck yourself, now. But remember, no cumming till I allow you to." Rin said as he ran his gaze up and down Haruka’s beautiful body. Haruka reached downwards and started pulling the toy out till only a little was still inside, before slamming it right back, making him scream. He lolled his head to the side and with hazy eyes, kept his focus on the red-head’s intense orbs. He made sure to squeeze on his cock hard enough so he wouldn’t accidently cum.

As he was repeating this action again and again, Rin kept saying and telling him so many dirty things that only fueled him to get closer to the edge. Rin knew how much Haruka loved being dirty-talked to despite his whines and whimpers. “You’re feeling it, aren’t you? Feeling it rub so deep into your ass. And look how hard and red your cock is. I can see it glistening with pre-cum from here. What a slut you are baby.” Haruka moaned when Rin called him by that pet name.

"Gonna cum?" Haruka bit his lip and thrusted his hips up pathetically. "P-Please let me cum Rin.. I’m a-at my limit- ah! At my limit a-already.." He could feel the orgasm there already. All he needed was just those few words of permission to let him have it. Rin looked at him for a few seconds. "Alright. Go ahead. I want to see you cum."

Haruka shut his eyes closed as he increased the pace of his slamming and tugged on his member fast. He let out a scream as an orgasm rippled through his body, making his body shake and dick twitch as it spurted out ropes of white cum. He kept screaming and chanting out Rin’s name again and again as he came down from his high. He turned off the toy and slowly pulled it out, whining softly at the loss for a while. "I can’t wait to come back and fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for weeks." Rin said in a low voice. "Me too, Rin." Haruka said with a tired grin.


End file.
